Redemption
by Shiro Kushu
Summary: What started as a quest for good, soon became the world's greatest evil. The Khaos Brigade... one of my biggest regrets. How could I have known that I would have founded the world's most dangerous terrorist organization? Now it is up to me to put an end to what I started. OCxSerafallxHarem IsseixHarem. Rated M for adult themes, and possible lemons in the future.


"As I have said before and I will now say for the last time... I will not return with you." Said a well-built man with long orange hair. He wears a long, black, high-collared tattered cloak with 3 shoulder plates adorning each shoulder; around his waist is a simple black belt. He also sports loose-fitting black pants with tucked inside a pair of plated boots.

Standing across from him are five rather young-looking individual's, four male and one female. The pouring rain beating down on all of them. Despite the barrier that was made around them the rain still seeped through.

On the far left stands the female, she is a very beautiful young girl with long blonde hair. She wears a silver, plated armor on her legs and arms. Her chest protected by silver chain mail that hugs her rather large breasts tightly.

On the far right stands a man well over six foot six with a very well-built body and flowing blond hair.. He wears simple training clothes save for his chest, which is exposed for the world to see his toned physique.

On the inner-left stands a handsome young man with silver-white hair and a crazed expression. He wears a simple dress-shirt with black pants. On his left hip is a sword that radiates demonic-energy.

On the inner-right stands a young man with short black hair and glasses. He wears a combination of a Japanese gakuran, a schoolboys fall uniform, with a mage-style robe over the school uniform.

In the middle stands the leader of the five. A handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a combination of a Japanese gakuran, similar to the man on his right, and ancient Chinese clothing. Over his shoulder is a long spear radiating a massive amount of holy energy.

"Is that so, Clive?" The man in the middle began.

"Is there nothing I can do to convince my childhood friend and co-creator of Khaos Brigade to return to us?" He asked, sounding rather sad.

"Not if you continue down your current path, Cao Cao." Clive spoke to his former friend.

"Not even if your friend begs you?"

Clive stood there, still as can be. His eyes closed but his fists clenched.

"Tell me... friend..." Clive opened his eyes and looked at Cao Cao in the eye.

"When did Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Mengde, the legendary hero and one of the most brilliant humans alive... abandon reason for madness?!" He shouted at Cao Cao.

"Madness?!" The large man on the far right interrupted.

"What is so "Mad" about challenging the supernatural to a fight? What is so "Mad" about seeing how far human's can go?!" The man bellowed a Clive.

"Silence, Heracles." The Glasses-wearing man spoke to Heracles.

"Explain, Clive. What do you mean "abandon reason for madness"?" The Glasses-wearing man questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean, Georg." He stated and Georg smirked.

"Tell me, "friends", what did we create our organization for? And do not tell me to fight the supernatural, you know damn well that's not what Cao Cao and I originally intended!" Clive bellowed.

"If I recall, you began Khaos Brigade to act as a means to protect humanity from supernatural beings, correct?" The man on the inner-left spoke.

"Indeed, Siegfried. We began Khaos Brigade in order to protect humanity. So tell me, Clive, how is what we're doing now not protect humanity?" Cao Cao questioned Clive.

"Can you not even hear yourself anymore, Cao Cao?! We started Khaos Brigade to PROTECT humans from the supernatural, not to attack the supernatural! Do you remember what it was like when mine and your parents were killed?! Can you not remember that pain?!" Clive screamed to his old friend

"I remember it well..." Cao Cao said as he brought his spear off his shoulder, and brought the end to the ground, holding it like a staff.

"Then why would you attack innocent people, people who have done nothing to anybody?! The pain of losing family, the pain of being alone, do you want to bring that upon others, as it was brought upon us?! Killing innocents is wrong! We should have only been concerning ourselves with the wicked, the corrupt, the evil!" Clive tried to bring some sense into his friend.

"And what about them is innocent?" Cao Cao countered

"None of them are innocent. All of them, the Angels, the Youkai, the Norse, the Hindu, the Dragons... and especially the devils... the devils who killed your and my own parents... they are all capable of the same evil. All of them, the men, women, and children alike. They must be cleansed. And at the same time, we will test the will of humanity against the so-called "Gods"!" Cao Cao spoke for the world to hear.

"It will begin here, in Kuou, with the death's of the sisters of Maou. The same Maou who's people killed our families. Too long have these disgusting devils supressed humans, too long have they turned our own into their slaves. We will then bring justice to the Asgard, the Takamagahara, the Underworld, Hell (Hades Realm), we will bring humanities wrath upon all of the supernatural! They will feel the same pain that we felt! Then, along with Ouroboros-chan, we will attack the "Dream", and we will have shown the supernatural the might of the humans! Our might!" Cao Cao shouted to the world, and the 3 other young men in his group cheered along with him.

The woman, however, only stood silent. She looked at Clive, her eyes full of grief, sadness, and sorrow.

"How far have you fallen, Cao Cao...?" Clive spoke weakly at his former-friend.

"I have not fallen. No, I have risen. I will rise and become a God. Now, Clive, are you with us?" He asked his friend one more time.

"...No." Clive spoke and he clenched his fist, readying himself for a fight.

"Then if you are not with me... then you're my enemy!" Cao Cao shouted and he brought his spear up and pointed it at Clive.

"Heracles!" He ordered the behemoth and Heracles charged at Clive, fist raised.

He attempted to punch Clive, however Clive ducked and slammed his elbow into Heracles' abdomen.

Heracles' grunted under the pain from Clive's blow to his stomach. He then pulled the axe off his back and went for a double-axe attack. Clive simply flipped and effortlessly dodged the attack.

"Is that it?" Clive asked in a bored tone and Heracles growled, and launched himself at Clive again. Heracles issued a multitude of attacks at Clive as he simply evaded and parried the axe swings.

"I see you haven't learned to fly yet..." Clive began as he continued to weave through Heracles' attacks. Clive grabbed Heracles' axe and knocked it out of Heracles' hands, and then jumped back away from Heracles' and the rest of Hero Faction.

"If you still can't fly... then... fall." Clive brought his hands up and the rain instantly stopped falling, all the rain-droplets were suspended in mid-air. Then suddenly all the rain-droplets slammed into the ground with an immense amount of force. A large blue beam of energy slammed into the ground where Clive and Heracles were standing. Heracles braced himself as the beam collided with their bodies and stood for only a brief moment. The very next instant Heracles was forced into the ground with such an immense amount of force, his bones could be heard cracking. The ground quaked, and caved-in under the tremendous force. No one could stand in the field of gravity, save for Clive.

Clive then released his spell and the rain-droplets fell normally once again, no longer slamming into the ground, causing it to quake. Heracles was laying in the middle of the crater, unconscious, with blood spilling from every part of his body. His bones were crushed under the tremendous gravity, and his tendons, ligaments, and muscles torn from attempting to even stand under Clive's spell.

"I apologize, my old friend." Clive spoke with sadness as he looked at the unconscious body of the fallen Heracles. He then turned back to Cao Cao and his group. The girl was shedding tears at the sight of her friends fighting. Sieg and Georg looked at Clive in fear.

"You truly are powerful, my friend. It looks like I will have to deal with you myself..." Cao Cao spoke and he readed his spear, as he unleashed his magical energy.

"I see..." Clive spoke as he straightened out his body, staring at Cao Cao with an enormous amount of holy energy spewing out of the holy spear.

"So you will turn your spear even on me... you are no longer the Cao Cao I once knew..." Clive's voice trembled as a single tear fell down his right cheek.

"Then I shall answer you in the same way. I will not hold back! I will end your blasphemous crusade here and now Cao Cao! I will not let you harm the sister's of the Maou!" Clive shouted into the sky with such ferocity it sent shivers down Cao Cao's spine.

An immense amount of magical power then exploded outwards from Clive's body. The potency of his power far surpassed that of any human. Jeanne, Sieg and Georg were all brought to their knees under the sheer force of his power.

* * *

><p>(Kuou Academy)<p>

(Tap)

Sona smirked as she looked at the chessboard. She's currently playing an intense chess match against her friend and eternal rival, Rias Gremory.

(Tap)

Sona moved her bishop across the board. Rias looked at her in confusion, as she left her queen wide open.

Rias then went to take her queen however...

"Ah... very clever..." she complimented as she saw through her friends trickery.

(Tap) Rias moved her queen forward and took out Sona's rook.

"Ha!" Sona laughed as she had caught her friend.

(Tap)

"Checkma-?!"

**(DDOOOOOONNN!) **

The ground began to shake voilently, and the entire school campus shook under the pressure.

"What is that?!" Sona shouted as the room continued to shake.

"Is that...?!" Rias started but was cut off as she fell over from the shaking.

"It can't be..." Sona said in disbelief.

"This is magic power... very powerful magic power... I'm going to call Onee-sama!" Sona shouted as she ran into the other room to prepare a communication magic-circle.

"I'm going to call Onii-sama aswell!" Rias shouted at her friend and summoned her own communication magic-circle.

* * *

><p>(Back with Clive and Cao Cao)<p>

The ground continued to bend, shake, and rock was violently thrown upwards under Clive's power. After regaining his bearings from the immense power, Cao Cao readed his spear once again.

In a blur, Cao Cao and Clive appeared in front of each other mid-air. Cao Cao thrust his True Longinus at Clive. Clive managed to evade the attack and the force from the thrust traveled towards the ground. The thrust caused the destruction around them as if a dragon had landed full-force on the ground.

Clive then took the initiative and sent his fist straight for Cao Cao's side. Cao Cao defended with the pommel of his spear, and kicked Clive down to the ground.

Cao Cao lifted his True Longinus and dove towards the ground at an unbelievable speed, attempting to impale Clive.

"Shit!" Clive cursed as he saw Cao Cao barreling towards him. He quickly rolled to his right and narrowly avoided getting impaled.

**(DOOOONNNNNN!) **

The ground exploded under the pressure from the holy spear and Clive leaped upwards back into the sky, using his gravity magic to allow himself to fly.

'I have to end this quickly, one hit from that spear and I'm a goner!' Clive shouted inwardly as he glared at Cao Cao.

'I'll have to end this with this next attack, I can't afford to take one of his attacks head on...' Cao Cao spoke as he formulated a plan.

"This is the end for you, my friend." Cao Cao spoke to Clive as he readied his spear.

"Since it's you... I will hold nothing back." Cao Cao then began to chant.

"O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God." Cao Cao started

"Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction."

"DON'T DO IT CAO CAO! YOU CAN'T USE TRUTH IDEA!" Georg pleaded with his leader from the sidelines, barely managing to stand up.

"YOU! ANNOUNCE THE WILL, AND TURN IT INTO A GLOW!"

"TRRUUUTTHH IDDEAAA!" Cao Cao shouted into the sky.

The spear opens, and a brilliant and magnificent light starts to glow from it. The light then intensifies and the ground begins to shake even more violently.

"Do you see, Clive?! God has chosen my will over yours! I now have the absolute power! The power to destroy you!" Cao Cao shouted triumphantly and he crouched down, and set himself up to launch the spear at Clive.

"Has it truly chosen your will over mine...? What kind of God would choose death and destruction over peace...?" Clive spoke weakly as he stared at the sky.

"No... I can't believe that! I refuse to believe that! I will use my strongest ability, then, as well! HERE I COME, CAO CAO!" Clive shouted as he brought his hand up.

A massive ammount of magic power accumlated around his fist, and he pointed his arm forward.

"DIE!" Cao Cao shouted as he launched the True Longinus at Clive.

Clive's braced himself as the spear rocketed towards him, practically piercing through space and time itself.

**(DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!) **

The holy spear collided with Clive's fist, and a massive explosion ensued, practically tearing apart the barrier set by Dimension Lost.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth..."

"EMPYREAN!"

"GRRAAAHHHHH!" Clive shouted as he gripped the tip of the spear with all of his strength.

_(Crack) _

"What?!" Cao Cao shouted in disbelief.

"Hmph!" Clive smirked

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Clive then sent all of his magic into the spear and the spear shattered.

"What...?" Cao Cao looked on, flabbergasted. Clive just destroyed the True Longinus? How?

Clive smirked and he brought his fist up again.

"Fly." Clive stated and he launched himself at Cao Cao once again. His fist buried into Cao Cao's jaw. He then threw Cao Cao upwards. Cao Cao smashed through the barrier and was sent flying.

Clive looked over at Sieg and Georg who were shocked, to say the least.

"Get out of here. Take Heracles, go find Cao Cao, and do not come back. I'm certain he's not dead... but if I ever see you guys try anything again..." he looked at them and his eyes narrowed.

"I will kill you." He threatened and they furiously nodded. They then scrambled over to Heracles and took off at lightning speed towards the direction Cao Cao was sent flying, leaving Jeanne behind.

* * *

><p>Jeanne sat there looking at Clive, tears pouring down her face.<p>

"Jeanne..." Clive looked back at the crying girl.

She then launched herself at him and brought him into a hug.

"Jeanne?" He questioned her, slightly confused.

"Don't leave me again..." she said into his chest, crying madly. He smiled and brought her head from out of his chest. He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I won't." She then slammed her lips into his. He could feel the wetness from her tears. They continued to kiss until the lack of oxygen was too overpowering.

"So... will you come with me?" He asked her.

"If I can stay with you... I'll do anything. I love you." she confessed to him and she hugged him again.

"GGYAAHHHH!" Clive shouted as soon as he felt her hands touch his side, and he fell onto his back.

"Clive-kun?!" She said worried. She then gasped when she looked at his side.

"Clive-kun!" She shouted as she noticed the large stab wound on the side of his abdomen, penetrating all the way through.

"Heh... how about that..." he laughed weakly as he coughed up blood.

"Looks like... *cough* the adrenaline's... gone... *cough*" he continued to spew blood from his mouth. Jeanne looked at him, worry written all over her face, as tears began to pool in her eyes once again.

"Clive! I'll get you help! Just hold on!" She screamed to him as she frantically looked around for anyone to help them.

"Someone! Anyone! Help us!" her voice trembled as she screamed out for help.

"*Cough* That's enough... Jeanne-chan..." he spoke as his eyes began to lose their light

"My only regret... *cough* is that I couldn't *cough* tell you this... sooner..."

He brought his hand up and reached for her face. He cupped her cheek and she put both hands on his.

"I love... you..." he spoke his final words as all light faded from his eyes.

"Clive...kun... Ne, Clive-kun..." she nudged him as his hand fell to the ground lifelessly.

"CLLIVEE-KUNN!" She screamed as she the only man she ever loved die before her eyes.

* * *

><p>Five figures stood watching the two.<p>

Two with long, crimson-red hair, one female and one male. One with long silver-white hair wearing a maid outfit, and two with black hair. One with long black hair in twin pony-tails, and a large bust that didn't fit her body, the other with a bob-cut and glasses.

"I love... you..." they heard Clive speak is final words to the blond girl in front of him. All four girls began to tear up at the scene before them, the man just looked on in silence.

"Ne... Clive-kun..." they watched as she tried to nudge him awake, as if he were just sleeping.

"CLLIVVEE-KUUN!" she screamed out and all the girls began to cry even more, while the man had a single tear run down his cheek.

"I can't stand by and let this go on any longer!" the one with twin pony-tails shouted and she ran over to blonde-haired Jeanne and the lifeless Clive.

The woman ran up to Clive and Jeanne and kneeled next to Clive. Jeanne looked at her in surprise, tears pouring from her eye's nonstop. She then looked Jeanne in the eyes.

"Was he strong, and kind?" she asked Jeanne

"He... he was the kindest person I've ever met... and the strongest human I've ever seen... he just defeated the True Longinus..." Jeanne explained to the woman before her, not caring that this person may not even know about the supernatural.

The woman's eyes went wide at what Jeanne just told her. A human, defeating the True Longinus?

"Is that right? Well then..." she stuck her hand into her pocket and brought out a chess piece.

The three other girls and the man walked over, and they all went wide-eyed.

"Serafall... are you...?" the man asked her

"I am, Sirzechs-chan." Serafall spoke the man's name, and Jeanne went wide-eyed.

"Serafall... Sirzechs... you're-!" she shouted as she pulled Clive's body away from them.

"Stay away from him! Don't defile his body!" She hugged Clive's body while Serafall just looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. You asked for help right? And now we're here, so just watch." Serafall said as she took Clive's body and laid him down on his back.

She then took the chess-piece and placed it above his chest. A [Queen] piece.

"Everything will be alright. Live for me, and live for those who love you." Serafall spoke as the [Queen] piece glowed a light-blue color. It morphed slightly and became darker before entering his body. His body then glowed a brilliant blue color, and slowly the glow died down.

Jeanne sat there with tears in her eyes as she looked on at what the Maou Leviathan just did, hoping.

"To take a Mutated [Queen] while only being Human... he will be a force to be reckoned with soon." the man pointed out, a smile on his face.

"Indeed." Serafall nodded and smiled.

"Ugh..." Clive groaned, and he moved his hand ever so slightly.

Jeanne gasped at what was happening before her. The man she loved was dead... right?

Slowly Clive managed to open his eyes and he looked over at Jeanne.

"Clive-kun..." she mumbled as tears flowed from her eyes.

Clive simply smiled at her.

"Clive-kun!" She shouted and she brought him into a hug again.

"Gah!" He grunted

"Je... Jeanne...chan... can you let go? I'm going to... die... again..." he said painfully as she crushed him.

"EEP!" She squealed and quickly put him back down. The Maou's, their sisters and the made giggled slightly.

"I think... I need... to rest..." he said as he closed his eyes again and he fell asleep.

Jeanne then looked at Serafall who was smiling while looking at Clive.

"Thank you..." she thanked Serafall sincerely. Serafall then made him levitate.

"I think I'll take him back to get healed now, feel free to come along if you'd like. I think it'll make him happy to see you once he wakes up." Serafall told Jeanne and Jeanne nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sirzechs-chan, Grayfia-chan! Do well in school Rias-chan, So-tan!" She shouted back to the others as she and Jeanne teleported away.

* * *

><p>Yo. Was it good?<p>

Just sort of an idea I've been thinking about for a couple of days, and so I decided to write a chapter to see how popular it is.

For my Kuou Ghoul fans, I intend to keep writing Kuou Ghoul and have no intention to stop, so don't freak out!

Also, for those of you who are about to flame me saying Clive is too OP, SLOW DOWN!

Clive just defeated Truth Idea Cao Cao, however Volume 12 is still a huge ways away, right? So, logically, Cao Cao won't be as strong as he is in V.12. Plus, he hasn't even developed Chakravartin yet (this is his orb balance-breaker) but he will in the future. And Clive himself isn't Godly, he's at best a high-tier Ultimate-class level. With his new Queen powers from Serafall he'll a reallyreallyreally low-tier Maou-class (Basically Grayfia could mop the floor with him but he'd still be able to handle Ultimate-class devils).

As for the whole idea behind this: Clive and Cao Cao were childhood friends who's parents were killed by a devil (I'll explain more later, should the story be worth continuing) Because of this, they both resolved to protect humanity by creating a group that defends the powerless and innocent, like they were when their families were killed. This organization eventually became Khaos Brigade (This was not it's original name under Clive and Cao Cao's joint-leadership). However overtime Cao Cao became obsessed with fighting and seeing how far he could push himself to go as a human, and eventually turned slightly evil Cao Cao started to not care about who he was attacking and started to attack strong people. Clive left the organization shortly after Cao Cao began attacking innocents. He then found out Cao Cao intended to target Rias and Sona so he traveled to Kuou to intervene, this is where the story began^^.

Will follow Canon events mostly, with a few inserts about Clive here and there.

Follow, Favorite, Review, Comment, Flame, do whatever you'd like!3


End file.
